


October

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October is closeness and safety and love and rain and that ‘Hmpf’ that Sirius has just murmured in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October

Rain sets a curfew on grey streets of muggle London as October pushes September out of the calendar and sits down with a victorious little smile (not nearly as perfect as the one Sirius has when he wins a game of wizard chess, or exploding snap, or gobstones…well, basically Sirius just loves to win, Remus knows this all too well)

Remus thinks that September probably has treacherous knees and a weak spot for October so he just lets him get away with it because, in the name of Merlin’s most baggy Y-fronts, there is NO WAY that October can make checkmate and scream ‘Hah Moony-Shmoony, you big, luna-allergic loser! You owe me a drink now!’. No way because that black knight is moving all wrong (and how many times has Remus told him – Padfoot, think of the move as "L" shaped - two squares either forward, backward, left, or right and then left or right one square.) 

But, oh, that smile.

Remus often wonders how that annoying little October’s smile (usually followed by a ‘special winner dance’, a broken vase and ‘Sorry Moons, don’t yell, love ya.”) makes him lose his compass completely, to the point where he is quite sure that there can’t be just four cardinal directions in the world (and how the hell do we spell ambidextrous? Oh, he knew that once.)

October paints its autumn canvas of leaves with sweeps of golds and browns and scarlets. It brings rain and laughter and happiness and a wet dog that simply enjoys being October’s own personal palette. Apparently, there is nothing more important than to jump into a neatly gathered pile of fallen leaves and make spiraling tornados of colors (while Remus apologizes to the park keepers and assures them that he’s definitely going to get a leash next time) Games, colors, happy barking, noise, earthworms lying on sidewalks, playing fetch, wizard chess, kisses melted in the autumn rain – that’s really October in a nutshell. 

But Remus quickly changes his mind when they come home and very exhausted Sirius falls asleep using Remus’ shoulder as a pillow. And in that moment, soft murmurs of his breath make Remus realize that October is also silence and peace and that state somewhere between sleep and awake. October is closeness and safety and love and rain and that ‘Hmpf’ that Sirius has just murmured in his sleep.


End file.
